Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K8/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA ÓSMA. I. Talar przemieniony w liść suchy Gringoire i cały Dziedziniec-Cudów w śmiertelnym zostawały niepokoju. Od miesiąca przeszło nie wiedziano, gdzie się podziała Esmeralda, co niezmiernie smuciło księcia cyganów i jej przyjaciół z żebraczego państwa; ani gdzie się podziała koza tancerki, co podwajało boleść Gringoire'a. Pewnego wieczora dziewczę znikło i odtąd nie dawało już znaku życia. Wszelkie poszukiwania bezskutecznemi się okazały. Kilku złośliwców utrzymywało, snać dla dokuczenia Gringoire'owi, że wieczora owego spotkali cygankę w okolicach mostu Św. Michalskiego, idącą w towarzystwie jakiegoś wojaka; „małżonek wedle strzaskanego dzbana" był atoli filozofem niewiernym, i sam zresztą wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek, do jakiego dziwactwa żonka jego zakochaną była w niewinności. Miał był możność i sposób dokumentnie osądzić, jak nieprzepartą była wstydliwość, wynikająca z kombinacyi dwóch takich potęg, jak cnota dziewicy i cudowna własność amuleta; z matematyczną tedy ścisłością obliczył opór skromności panieńskiej, podniesionej do drugiego stopnia. Z tej strony był więc spokojnym. Bezpośrednim wszakże skutkiem obrachowań Gringoire'a było to, że nie umiał sobie wytłómaczyć zniknięcia Esmeraldy. Głęboka tęsknota go opanowała. Byłby schudł, gdyby to było rzeczą możliwą. Zapomniał o wszystkiem, nawet o swojem zamiłowaniu do literatury, nawet o wielkiem swem dziele De figuris regularibus et irregularibus, które obiecywał sobie wytłoczyć zaraz za pierwszym uzbieranym groszem (gdyż o niczem więcej nie śnił jak o druku, od chwili kiedy mu wpadł w oczy Didascolon Hugona z St.-Victor, odbity sławnemi czcionkami Windelina Spirskiego). Dnia pewnego, gdy smutny wałęsał się po mieście, ujrzał tłumy cisnące się do jednej z bram Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Stał właśnie w pobliżu Wieży kryminalnej. — Cóż to tam takiego? — spytał młodzieńca, który ztamtąd wychodził. — Nie wiem, łaskawy panie — odrzekł młody człowiek. — Powiadają, że sądzić będą kobietę jakąś, zbrodniarkę, która zamordowała rycerza. Że zaś w sprawie tej są podobno i czary, więc też i biskup z officyałem wścibił w nia swoje trzy grosze; ztąd brat mej, archidyakon Jozajski, dnie całe tam spędza. Chciałem z nim właśnie pomówić, ale nie mogłem się dostać z powodu tłumów; wcale mi to nie na rękę, gdyż potrzebuję pieniędzy. — Niestety, panie — powiedział Gringoire — żałuję mocno, że się wierzycielem twym stać nie moge; kieszenie mam podziurawione to prawda, lecz bynajmniej nie przez dukaty. Nie śmiał oznajmić młodzieńcowi, że zna jego brata archidyakona, którego przez zapomnienie godne pożałowania, nie odwiedzał od czasu zajścia w katedrze. Żak poszedł w swoją stronę, Gringoire zaś jął postępować za tłumem, pnącym się na schody wielkiej izby trybunalskiej. Uważał, że nic tak przeciw melancholii nie działa, jak proces kryminalny, a to z racyi niezmiernie pociesznej zwykle głupoty sędziów. Gromady, w które się wmieszał milcząc, szły naprzód i łokciami się szturchały. Po nieznośnie powolnej tupaninie krok za krokiem, po przez długi ciemny korytarz, wijący się skroś pałacu jakoby kanał kiszkowy starożytnego gmachu, dostał się do nizkich podwoi wychodzących na wielką komnatę. Wysoki wzrost Gringoire'a pozwolił mu obejrzeć izbę po nad głowami zbiorowiska. Obszerna komnata, osłonięta pomrokiem, wydawała się obszerniejszą jeszcze. Dzień miał się ku schyłkowi: długie ostrołukowe okna zaledwo przepuszczały z zewnątrz blade promienie, niknące pierwej, nim się dostały do sklepienia, bujnie i gałęzisto opchanego splotami figur i scen rzeźbionych, które się jakby poruszały i majaczyły w cieniu. Rozstawione po stołach świeczniki tu i owdzie były już zapalone, rzucając światło na głowy pisarzów zasuniętych za stosy papierów. Tylną część komnaty zajmował tłum; na prawo i lewo miałeś ławy, na których i za któremi rozwijały się surowe postacie w sutannach; w głębi, na podwyższeniu, liczue gromady sędziów, których ostatnie szeregi kryły się w ciemnościach; oblicza nieruchome i złowrogie. Ściany zasiane były herbownemi liliami bez miary i końca. Po nad sędziami niewyraźnie się rysował wielki krucyfiks. Piki i halabardy sterczały gdzieś okiem rzucił, ostrza ich płomykowo pobłyskiwały od świateł. — Panie — odezwał się Gringoire do sąsiada — co to są za osobistości, tam oto roztasowane jak prałaci na soborze? — Są to, proszę waszmości — odpowiedział zagadniony — konsyliarze izby wielkiej, na prawo; zaś tam na lewo, to konsyliarze śledczy; mistrze w togach czarnych i dygnitarze w togach czerwonych. — A po nad nimi — pytał dalej Gringoire — ten oto jegomość opasły, spocony jak wieprz, któż to taki? — To jaśnie wielmożny marszałek trybunału. — Te zaś barany z tyłu za nim? — ciągnął poeta, nie mający, jakeśmy przed chwilą nadmienili, zbyt wielkiego nabożeństwa do władz sądowniczych. Zostawało to zapewne w niejakim związku z urazą, którą w swem sercu przechowywał do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, za swe niepowodzenie dramatyczne. — Są to panowie referendarze dworu królewskiego. — A przed marszałkiem, o stopień niżej, odyniec ów? — To wielmożny pisarz wielkiej izby trybunalskiej. — A na prawo, ten tam krokodyl? — Mistrz Filip Lheulier, adwokat Króla Jegomości nadzwyczajny. — A na lewo, ten gruby kot czarny? — Mistrz Jakób Charmolue, prokurator królewski przy sądzie duchownym, z delegatami kanonii katedralnej. — No dobrze, miłościwy panie — rzekł Gringoire — lecz cóż owy jegomościowie ci wszyscy, porabiają tutaj? — Sądzą. — Kogo sądzą? nie spostrzegam oskarżonego. — Oskarżonym, proszę waszmości, jest kobieta. Nie możemy jej ztąd widzieć. Odwróconą jest do nas tyłem, a zakrywają ją przed nami tłumy. Aha, czy spostrzegasz waszmość? jest ona śród tego tam karcza halabard. — Cóż to za kobieta? — pytał Gringoire. — Czy nie wiesz waszmość, jak się nazywa? — Nie, panie; tylkom co przybył. Dorozumiewam się jeno, że są w tem jakieś gusła czy czary, bowiem officyał obecnym jest przy rozprawach. — To wiadomo! — powiedział nasz filozof — ujrzymy wszystkich tych jegomościów w sukienkach, jak ludzką krew ssać będą. Widowisko to jak i każde inne. — Mości panie — zauważył sąsiad — alboż nie znajdujesz waszmość, że mistrz Jakób Charmolue ma wyraz twarzy bardzo łagodny? — Hm — odrzekł Gringoire. — Nie ufam łagodności o nozdrzach spiczastych i cieniutkich wargach. W tem miejscu publiczność nakazała milczenie rozmawiającym. Słuchano niezmiernie ważnego zeznania. — Jaśni panowie — mówiła z pośrodka sali staruszka, której postać do tego stopnia w łachmany była uwikłaną, że się zdawała być jedną chodzącą szmatą — panowie jaśnie oświeceni! zdarzenie to niemniej prawdziwe, jak prawdą jest, że się nazywam Falurdelową, od lat czterdziestu zamieszkałą na moście Ś-go Michała Archanioła, za co najregularniej opłacam podatki, myta i czynsze, tuż naprzeciwko domu sławetnego Tassin-Caillarta, farbiarza, co jest od strony przypływu wody. Biedna staruszka dzisiaj, ładna niegdyś dziewucha, panowie! Od dni już kilku mówiono mi: „Ej ej, Falurdelową, nie warcz kółkiem tak do późnej nocy; umie djabeł rogami czesać kądziel bab starych. Rzeczą jest niezawodną, że mnich kłótliwy, upiór w postaci księdza, błąkający się łońskiego lata koło Tempie, włóczy się teraz po Starem-mieście. Pilnuj się Falurdelowo, by do twych drzwi nie zapukał.” Jednego wieczora przędę sobie kądziel; naraz słyszę ktoś stuka. Pytam, kto? Poczęło kląć. Otwieram. Weszło dwóch ludzi. Czarny z rycerzem wysokim. Widziałam tylko oczy czarnego; dwa rozpalone węgle. Nic więcej tam nie było, jedna czapka i opończa. Mówią tedy do mnie: „Izba S-tej Marty” Jest-to jaśni panowie komora moja górna, najschludniejsza. Dają mi talara. Chowam go do szuflady i powiadam: „Będzie za co kupić jutro flaków w rzeźni Gloriette” Wschodzimy na górę. Gdyśmy przybyli do komory, zanim-em się odwróciła, już czarny znikł jak dym. Zgiń maro, przepadnij. To mie trochę zastanowiło. Rycerz tymczasem, piękny jak królewicz jaki albo kasztelan, spuszcza się ze mną po drabince. Wychodzi. Nie uprządł-byś garstki kądzieli, gdy wrócił. Z nim młoda ładna dziewczyna, laleczka, cacko prawdziwe, któreby jak słoneczko błyszczało, gdyby jej czepeczek kto włożył. Miała z sobą kozła, wielkiego kozła czarnego czy białego, już nie wiem. To dało mi do myślenia. Dziewczyna, to nie moja sprawa, ale kozioł! Nie lubię tych zwierząt, mają brodę i rogi. Podobne to do chłopów. A przytem zdaleka sobotą pachnie. Nie rzekłam jednak ani słówka. Dali-ć talara. Co, czy nie słusznie, panie sędzio? Prowadzę dziewczynę i kapitana do komory na górę, i zostawiam samych, to jest z kozłem. Schodzę i zasiadam do kądzieli. Trzeba wiedzieć, że dom mej układa się z dwóch pięter, pierwszego i drugiego; tyłem obrócony do rzeki, jak i wszystkie domy mostu, a okno pierwszego piętra i okno drugiego wychodzą na wodę. Zabrałam się tedy najspokojniej do przędzenia. Nie wiem dlaczego myślałam ciągle o czarnem widziadle, które mi ten kozieł wbił do łba jeszcze bardziej; a i piękna dziewczyna trochę za dziwacznie upstrzoną była. Raptem, gdy sobie tak myślę, słyszę krzyk na górze, a razem uderza coś po szybach, i okno się otwiera. Biegnę czem prędzej do swego okienka na dole, patrzę, jakaś czarna massa miga przed oczyma i do wody wpada. Było to widmo przebrane po mnisiemu. Księżyc świecił jak we dnie. Widziałam dobrze. Płynęło ku Staremu-miastu. Wtedy, drżąc cała, wołam na straż. Ichmościowie z patrolu nocnego wchodzą, i nie wiedząc nawet o co chodzi, w pierwszej chwili, że byli podochoceni, poczęli mię tłuc. Ale im wytłómaczyłam. Idziemy na górę i cóż znajdujemy? oto biedna moja komora cała we krwi; kapitan rozciągnięty jak długi z puginałem w szyi; dziewczyna niby martwa; kozioł skacze jak szalony. „Masz tobie, powiadam, będzie na cały tydzień mycia. Posadzka sposoczona, wypadnie wyskrobywać, a to nie żart." Wyniesiono rycerza — biedny młody człowiek!... i dziewczynę rozchrestaną, jak matka narodziła. Poczekajcie. Najgorszem ze wszystkiego jest to, że nazajutrz, gdym poszła do szuflady wziąść talara na flaki, znalazłam tylko na jego miejscu listek suchy. Stara zamilkła. Szmer zgrozy rozległ się po całej izbie. — Owo widziadło, ów kozieł, wszystko to strasznie jakoś czarami trąci — odezwał się jeden z sąsiadów Gringoire'a. — A ten-że liść suchy! — wtrącił drugi. — Nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości — wnioskował trzeci — że wiedźma utrzymuje stosunki z mara zaklętą, i wspólnie rycerstwo obierają. Samemu Gringoire owi nie wiele już brakło, by całą te sprawę uznał za okropną i prawdopodobną. — Mościa Falurdelowo — rzekł pan Marszałek solennie — czy nic więcej nie masz do powiedzenia sprawiedliwości? — Nie, jasny panie — odparła starocie — to chyba jeszcze, że w podaniu dom mej nazwano lepianką krzywą i smrodną, co jest szkaradnie obraźliwem powiedzeniem. Domy mostowe nie mają buńczucznej postawy, to prawda, bowiem ludu przepaść w nich się mieści, ale to wszakże jednakowoż nie przeszkadza nawet rzeźnikom tam mieszkać, którzy są ludźmi wcale nie biednemi, i żonatym z pięknemi białogłowami, które się noszą schludnie i ochędożnie. Powstał dygnitarz, który na Gringoirze uczynił był wrażenie krokodyla. — Dość! — rzekł. — Upraszam wysokie zgromadzenie i sądy nie tracić z uwagi, że znaleziono puginał przy oskarżonej. Urodzona Falurdelowo, czy przyniosłaś ów liść, w który się przemienił talar dany ci przez złego ducha? — Tak, wielmożny panie — odpowiedziała; — odszukałam takowy. Jeden z woźnych doręczył zasuszony listek krokodylowi, który ponuro strząchnąwszy głową, przesłał go prokuratorowi królewskiemu przy sądzie kościelnym, tak, że w ten sposób izba cała mogła mu się choć zdala przyjrzeć. — Liść to brzozowy — zauważył mistrz Jakób Charmolue.— Nowy dowód czarnoksięztwa. Jeden z konsyliarzów głos zabrał: — Świadku, dwóch ludzi jednocześnie weszło do twego mieszkania. Człowiek w czerni, który znikł ci naprzód z oczu, a później płynął Sekwana w ubraniu zakonnem, oraz człowiek rycerskiego stanu. Któryż z nich doręczył ci talara ? Stara pomyślała chwilkę, poczem odrzekła: — Człowiek rycerskiego stanu. Rumor podniósł się po nad głowami tłumu. — A! — pomyślał Gringoire — to mi nieco osłabia powzięte przekonanie... Mistrz Filip Lheulier, nadzwyczajny adwokat królewski, powstał wraz znowu ze swego stolca, i mówił: — Czuję się w obowiązku przypomnieć i przypominam sądom wysokim, jako w zeznaniu spisanem na śmiertelnej pościeli, zamordowany rycerz oświadczył, że miał był niejasne pojęcie, wt chwili gdy go człowiek w czerni nadszedł, iż to mógłby bardzo być tajemniczy ów mnich kłótliwy, dodając, że tenże silnie go namawiał, iżby w poufałość zaszedł z oskarżoną; a na uwagę jego, rotmistrza, że był bez pieniędzy, wcisnął mu talara do ręki, którym rzeczony rotmistrz opłacił Falurdelową. Owóż, talar był monetą piekielną. Uwaga ta zdawała się stanowczo i całkowicie rozpraszać wszelkie wątpliwości Gringoire'a i innych sceptyków izby posłuchalnej. — Prześwietni sędziowie mają przed sobą dokumenta należyte — dodał wielki mówca królewski siadając — mogą zatem rozejrzeć się w deklaracyi Phoebusa de Chateaupers. Na odgłos tego imienia podniosła się oskarżona; głowa jej górowała nad zbiorowiskiem. Gringoire przerażony poznał Esmeraldę. Była jak trup bladą; jej włosy, niegdyś tak wdzięcznie splecione i sekinami poprzedzierżgane, spadały w nieładzie; usta miała sine, oczy przerażająco wpadłe... Niestety! — Phoebus! — rzekła, jakby nieprzytomnie — gdzież jest Phoebus? O jaśni panowie! raczcie powiedzieć, zanim mnie zabijecie, czy żyje on jeszcze? — Milcz waśćka — odrzekł marszałek izby — nie możemy się tem zajmować. — O, przez litość! powiedzcie, czy Phoebus jest przy życiu? — nastawała biedaczka, składając piękne swe rączęta wychudłe. I posłyszano jak słowom tym wtórował wzdłuż jej sukienki dźwięk łańcuszków więziennych. — No więc cóż? — odparł sucho adwokat królewski — umiera właśnie. Czyś zadowolona? Nieszczęśliwa usunęła się na ławkę, bez głosu, bez łez, żółta jako posąg z wosku. Marszałek nachylił się ku urzędnikowi siedzącemu o parę stopni niżej, u podnóża majestatu trybunalskiego, w kołpaku złoconym, w szacie czarnej, z łańcuchem na szyi i laską w ręku: — Woźny, każ wprowadzić wspólniczkę oskarżonej. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę drzwiczek pobocznych, które się otwarły, i ku wielkiemu wzruszeniu Gringoire'a, dały przejście prześlicznemu stworzeniu o wyzłacanych rogach i kopytkach. Powabna istotka zatrzymała się chwilkę na progu, i wyciągnęła szyjkę, jakoby z wierzchołka skały spozierała przed siebie na widokrąg niezmierzony. Naraz spostrzegłszy cygankę, wywinęła młynka po nad stołem i głowami pisarzów trybunalskich, stanęła na równe nóżki, i za drugim z kolei zamaszystym zawrotem znalazła się u kolan swej pani; poczem zatoczyła się przymilająco u jej stóp, najwidoczniej prosząc o słówko lub kares; ale oskarżona pozostała nieruchomą, i biedna Dżali jednego nawet jej spojrzenia nie otrzymała. Ale ba! — odezwała się stara Falurdelową — toć to owa szkaradna bestya; doskonale poznaję je obie. Wystąpił Jakób Charmolue: — Za pozwoleniem prześwietnej izby, przejdziemy teraz do badania kozy. Była to w rzeczy samej druga obwiniona. Nic prostszego na owe czasy jak proces o czarodziejstwo, wytoczony zwierzęciu. W rzędzie innych, znajdujemy w rachunkach kasztelanii za rok 1466 ciekawy szczegół kosztów sądowych, niejakiego Gillet Soulart i należącej do niego maciory, „ściętych za ich niecnotliwość w Corbeil” Wszystko tu znajdziesz, wydatek na jamy dla umieszczenia maciory, pięćset wiązek podściołu wziętego w porcie Morsant, trzy miarki wina i chleb, ostatni posiłek skazanego bratersko podzielony z katem, aż do jedenastu dni chowu i karmu dla maciory, po ośm denarów paryzkich na dobę. Lecz co to proces zwierzętom! Niekiedy posuwano rzecz dalej jeszcze. Kapitularze Karola Wielkiego i Ludwika-Dobrodusznego naznaczają ciężkie kary na widma płomieniste, któreby sobie pozwoliły w powietrzu się pokazywać... Prokurator przy sądzie kościelnym zawołał tymczasem uroczyście: — Jeżeli szatan, który tę kozę opętał i przed żadnemi egzorcyzmami ustąpić nie chciał, upierać się będzie przy swych sprawkach i bezeceństwach, prześwietny trybunał niemi trwożąc, my go uprzedzamy, że zmuszeni będziemy użyć szubienicy lub stosu. Gringoire'owi pot zimny wystąpił na czoło. Charmolue wziął bowiem właśnie z poblizkiego stołu góralski bębenek cyganki i podsuwając takowy w pewien znany sposób kozie, zagadnął ją: — Która teraz godzina? Koza popatrzyła nań rozumnie, podniosła złocone kopytko i siedem uderzeń wyliczyła. Była w rzeczy samej godzina siódma. Poruszenie trwożne obiegło tłumy. Gringoire nie mógł wytrzymać. — Ależ się gubi, stworzenie biedne! — krzyknął głośno — wszak widzicie, że sama nie wie co czyni. — Milczeć prostactwu tam w końcu izby! — gwizdnął ostro woźny. Jakób Charmolue za pomocą takich samych obrotów bębenka, kazał kozie robić rozmaite inne sztuczki co do daty dnia, miesiąca, i t. p. czego czytelnik był już świadkiem. I rzecz szczególna! dziwnem jakiemś złudzeniem optyki, w rozprawach sądowych dość, zkądinąd często się zdarzającem, ci sami widzowie, którzy być może niejednokrotnie oklaskami przyjmowali na placach niewinne psoty Dżali, przerażali się niemi teraz pod sklepieniami pałacu Sprawiedliwości. W kozie widocznie zły duch siedział. Cóż dopiero mówić o wrażeniu, jakiem publikę przejął widok, gdy prokurator królewski wypróżnił na posadzkę pewien skórzany woreczek, napełniony ruchomemi literami, wiszący zwykle na szyi Dżali, a koza, jakby na to tylko czekając, poczęła łapką swą wysuwać z alfabetu i porządkiem układać te właśnie głoski, które potrzebne były do utworzenia fatalnego słowa: Phoebus!... Djabelskie knowania, których rotmistrz padł ofiarą, pokazały się dowiedzionem! w sposób nieprzeparty, jak na dłoni, a cyganka zgrabna i miluchna, ta tancerka do niedawna jeszcze zachwycająca przechodniów wdziękami swemi, była najwyraźniej, w oczach wszystkich, najpoczwarniejszą upiorzycą. Ona sama nie dawała zresztą najmniejszego znaku życia; ani łaszące się figle Dżali, ani pogróżki urzędu, ani głuche złorzeczenia publiki, nic się już nie przedzierało do jej myśli. Żeby ją z tego letargu obudzić, trzeba aż było bezlitosnego szarpnięcia strażnika; marszałek nawet zmuszonym był nastroić głos na wysoką i solenną nutę: — Dziewczyno, jesteś z plemienia cygańskiego, oddana praktykom i szalbierstwom nieczystym. W zmowie z kozą opętaną przez złego ducha, tu przed kratki sprawiedliwości powołaną, zamordowałaś i zasztyletowałaś, za współudziałem potęg ciemności, przy pomocy uroków i praktyk, rotmistrza od łuczników pocztu Króla Jego Mości, Phoebusa de Obateaupers. Zawsze-li temu uporczywie zaprzeczasz? — Okropność! — wołało dziewczę kryjąc twarz w dłoniach — Phoebusie mej! Phoebusie!... O, to piekło! — Zaprzeczasz temu wciąż? — pytał marszałek chłodno. — Czy zaprzeczam? — jękło dziewcze z mocą przerażającą. Powstała, wzrok jej skrzył się. Marszałek ciągnął raźnie i stanowczo: — W takim razie, jakże wytłómaczysz ciążące na tobie fakta? Odrzekła głosem urywanym: — Powiedziałam już. Nie wiem. To jakiś zakonnik, ksiądz, którego nie znam; mnich piekielny co mię prześladuje. — Właśnież — jął sędzia — mnich zaklęty, widmo zakapturzone. upiór. — O panowie! litość miejcie! jam prosta dziewczyna... — Cygańskiego rodu — dodał sędzia. Mistrz Jakób Charmolue ozwał się ze słodyczą: — Zważywszy na bolesny upór obwinionej, wnoszę zastosowanie tortury. — Zezwalam — rzekł marszałek. Nędzarka drgnęła całem ciałem. Wstała wszakże na rozkaz halabardników, i poprzedzona przez mistrza Charmolue i delegatów officyała, skierowała się krokiem dość siebie pewnym między dwoma wyciągniętemi sznurami straży, ku nizkim podwojom, które się przed nią błyskawicznie rozwarły, i wraz za nią zamknęły; na stroskanym Gringoirze zrobiło to wrażenie potwornej paszczy pożerającej biedną istotę. Gdy znikła, rozległa się w sali skarga żałosna. Był to płacz Dżali. Posłuchanie zostało zawieszone. Jeden z konsyliarzów, który zwrócił był uwagę przewodniczącego na to, że panowie sędziowie byli zmęczeni, i że czekać na skończenie procedury torturowej byłoby za długo, otrzymał od marszałka odpowiedź, iż dygnitarz powinien umieć poświęcać się dla swych obowiązków. — A głupie i niedorosłe paskudztwo! — rzekł jakiś sędzia posiwiały — skazywać siebie wtedy na pytałki, gdy nikt jeszcze nie wieczerzał.